The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for symmetric connectivity over Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) where the initiator and target are symmetric.
Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) is a set of standards for physically connecting and transferring data between computers and peripheral devices. The SCSI standards define commands, protocols, electrical and optical interfaces. SCSI is most commonly used for hard disk drives and tape drives, but it can connect a wide range of other devices.
Peer to Peer Remote Copy or PPRC is a protocol to replicate a storage volume to another control unit in a remote site. Synchronous PPRC causes each write to the primary volume to be performed to the secondary as well. The input/output (I/O) is only considered complete when update to both primary and secondary have completed. PPRC can be used to provide very fast data recovery due to failure of the primary site.